


Little More Than a Muse

by 3ManyShips5me



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Haru broods all the time, Haru is famous and so is Rin by association, Haru plays piano, M/M, Rating May Change, Rin flirts with everyone, So much angst, later on though, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ManyShips5me/pseuds/3ManyShips5me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not supposed to be here," he demanded, quietly but clearly. Obviously the trio hadn't even noticed his approach because they all whipped around in shock. </p><p>That's when he saw the boy with emerald eyes, and for the first time in a very long while: Haruka heard music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to leave When You Call a one-shot and write this thing instead, which I do indeed intend to make multichapter. 
> 
> Enjoy the intro into what I hope will be an angsty ride!

Before the overly-packed auditorium, effeminate, dainty fingers flew across the ivory keys of the grand piano, the player's stoic indifference out of sync with the passionate tale the music was describing. 

Idle chatter had long since ceased, instead every individual had their eyes locked in a gaze that would not be returned: no, Haruka didn't so much as spare a glance for the multitudes that had spent their countless dollars to hear him play. He didn't play for them, and that was the last of the matter. In stark black suit or tattered, torn clothing: as long as he had a piano to go to it didn't matter. Throughout his internalized resolution, his expression did not change once; however, his sapphire irises were a tempest in which Makoto had been swept away. 

"Wow, Rei-chan wasn't kidding when he said Haru-chan was amazing." Shockingly, the normally hyper, magenta-eyed boy spoke in a hushed tone, for which his dual companions were grateful. 

"Beautiful," the aforementioned boy agreed solemnly, peeling his attention away to smugly gauge the shortest's expression, pleased by the sight of Nagisa's wide eyes and slightly parted lips. Pushing his red-framed glasses back into place, he decided that Makoto must've been enjoying the performance as well, as he hardly saw his burly friend blink. Truthfully, Rei was relieved the two were finally able to enjoy something artistic without finding it boring, in Nagisa's case, or too complex, as Makoto might. 

Silence hung in the air after the final tinkles of a pianissimo tune melted into the crowd, the inaudible sigh of the pale-skinned pianist signaling the conclusion of the performance. Rather than addressing the crowd from the distant microphone stand, an exceptionally dressed red-head emerged from back stage, wearing a sharp-toothed grin, crimson eyes alight. 

As if snapped out of their stupor, the audience erupted into thunderous applause, accompanied by cheer and roses being thrown onto the stage. Where did they even get the flowers, Haruka wondered, disgruntled by all the attention paid to him. Luckily, Rin soaked up the enthusiasm like some sort of emotional sponge. 

He waited patiently as his associate addressed the crowd, thanking them and the like. Haru wasn't exactly paying attention, merely waiting for the "thank you for attending, we hope you enjoyed the performance," while he fantasized about crispy-skinned mackerel. 

Those words never came however, instead the roar of the audience exploded once again, except this time they were chanting for an encore. Haruka Nanase had never done one, nor did he plan to. 

\----------------------------------------------

"We left too early Rei-chan!" Nagisa whined as they made their way back to their vehicle. Only just outside of the doors, the trio heard the piano playing continue behind them. Surprised, Rei rushed back to the entrance, only to find it locked. 

"Ahh, they must not let people back in!" He groaned in defeat, shoulders slumping to have Makoto's huge, warm hand placed on one in reassurance. It contrasted so extremely at the freezing air around them that Rei finally took notice to the frost clinging to every car in the lot. 

"We still had fun anyway, even if we missed the encore. At least like this we'll beat the traffic, right?" It was true, they all supposed, it'd give them the chance to drive extra carefully without too many vehicles on their bumper. "Now, where did we park...?" 

"Mako-chan forgot where we parked?!" the small, blond boy called out while his taller friend dug through his pockets for their parking receipt. 

"N-no, of course not! I think it was this way!" Then the brunette started off through the sea of cars in a direction neither of them believed was right, but had no protest either way. 

\----------------------------------------------

Haruka was exhausted, subtle beads of sweat dripping down his forehead giving his already pale skin a clammy sheen. Rin could feel the murderous glare on his back, but he could barely care, bowing in the player's place. 

"Thank you for attending, we hope you enjoyed the performance!" His voice echoed in the carefully arranged speakers throughout the room as their fans filed out, coats being pulled on by those who realized the now snowy weather. 

Curtains were drawn closed and the only sound left in the large building was the idle chatter of those lingering. With an apologetic smile, Rin pushed his hands through his hair while the pianist took one last look at the glossy black instrument before turning to his friend with that same previous glower. 

"Don't look at me like that Haru! It was the last day of the tour and the audience loved it," the blue eyes simply turned away from him, but having no clue what that meant, Rin merely rolled his shoulders. "Well I have a certain security guard to go have a talk with, see you in the bus." Sousuke wouldn't be a much better person to talk to, but at least it was hot when he brooded. 

Typical Rin, Haruka thought, flirting with someone with the emotional depth of a kiddy pool. It hardly concerned him really, and given his overworked state along with a gnawing need for his favorite fish. 

While his walk to the bus was short, it gave Haru too much time to think. Why would he care if the audience was happy with his ability? The music he created had once been something he enjoyed, that he got pulled into like an unexpected current. 

He would be okay if that was his last performance, maybe it would be. When was the last time it felt the music had come from his heart? The things he played weren't even written by his own hand anymore and-

There were people peaking about his bus. Where was Sousuke? He was supposed to be out here to keep any snooping fans away.

Right. Rin. 

"You're not supposed to be here," he demanded, quietly but clearly. Obviously the trio hadn't even noticed his approach because they all whipped around in shock. 

That's when he saw the boy with emerald eyes, and for the first time in a very long while, Haruka heard music.


	2. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mako?" Turning to the sound of his nickname, Makoto was awestruck to see who called it. "Is that your name?" Haruka felt the need to look away from the twinkling emerald eyes, their enthusiasm bothered him in ways he couldn't entirely comprehend. Out of stubbornness, however, he held their gaze. If someone was going to look away first, it would not be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go ahead and pretend like I didn't take forever to update this, yeah? Also, warning: the last line has the dreaded f-word.

Makoto was a combination of ashamed and embarrassed, enough to consider that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place: or in this case, an uncomfortable arm rest and a surprisingly angular Rei. They deserved it, he thought, for snooping where they shouldn't have been.

Nagisa only complained a little leaning on the other armrest; luckily he was quickly appeased by an offering of something warm to drink, requesting (or demanding) that it be hot chocolate: a drink in which the pink-haired bus driver was happy to fetch.

"Anything for the rest of you?" The sugary sweet smile did not match the accusatory glance Kisumi gave Haru. Interestingly enough, the pianist didn't even notice, much to focused on a certain stranger.

Well. This could provide entertainment at least, Kisumi decided after his offer was met by declinations.

Truthfully, Haruka found this situation a little bit odd. Sitting with three strangers while writing music for the first time in years was not how he'd planned to spend his night. Why they'd thought the three of them had to squeeze onto one couch was a different matter, especially considering that the pull out couch-bed became cramped when Rin and Sousuke sat on it. The trio was clearly uncomfortable, made annoying by the one complaining about "Rei's pointy elbows" who didn't stop chattering. Actually, now that he thought about it, the blond was the only one who seemed to feel remotely comfortable.

Maybe it was appropriate for the trespassers to regret their lurking, or perhaps it was a cruel play of fate. Haru had thought he'd lost the will to play piano, in fact this would have been his last concert (a decision he had not informed his companions) but now he could hardly keep up with the notes he hastily scribbled on the page.

"But it doesn't make sense..." He muttered to himself, the music on the page failed to form a coherent piece. What did that mean?

"Are you okay, Nanase?" Makoto inquired with a soft voice and gentle tone. There had been rumors that the pianist had stopped writing his own music, but evidently that wasn't true.

Haruka froze, suddenly deciding the piece needed a time signature change along with a few sharps and flats placed here and there. It should sound much better now.

"Are we distracting you from your writing?" Green eyes locked onto the slender hands paused above the notepad, looking up when piercing blue irises demanded his attention.

"Don't call me that." It was a curt, monotonous snap with no real malice behind it; however it did cause Rei and Nagisa to perk up, surprised by the grouchyness.

"Alright, Haruka?" Makoto inquired, the upturn in his voice adding a tint of innocence to his question. Even when faced with a frown, it appeared his demeanor wouldn't falter.

"Just Haru." He looked away from the overly sweet smile, about to change his mind only to be interrupted by the bus driver's return. He suddenly regretted not asking for coffee.

Truthfully, Kisumi had been watching for some time as the microwave ran, entirely amused. He'd never seen Mr. Pale and Broody look so... Interested.

With a light tinkle of laughter, he handed... What was his name again? His hot drink, making a point to lean over the armrest on tall, tanned, and handsome's side. "You three couldn't look more comfortable," he mocked, turning his purple gaze to Haru. He was met by a glare, in which he only grinned to in response. "Since we're making introductions, you can call me Kisumi, and you're welcome to anytime you want." Ending with a low, sultry voice and a wink, he could've laughed at how shocked the brunette was. What would he do if he leaned down for a kiss?

Clearing his throat, Haru glared at a stain on the interior of the bus, expression otherwise unreadable, "ignore him, you can sit here."

Even though Haru was glowering in the opposite direction of the open seat, the trio all understood the invitation. Makoto felt Nagisa and Rei staring at him, thus voting him off the couch.

He had an itch that the statement had been directed toward him anyway, so as Kisumi removed himself after an amused chuckle, Makoto swiftly made his way to the couch, halfway tripping over his own feet in the process.

"Ah, s-sorry I just... I just-" The man bumbled, feeling his cheeks burn all the way to the tips of his ears. He heard Nagisa sigh and felt Nan- Haru, looking at him in surprise.

"Ohh Mako-chan, always so clumsy." As a way to divert attention from his clearly uncomfortable friend, Nagisa hummed after taking a long, noisy gulp of his hot chocolate.

"Mako?" Turning to the sound of his nickname, Makoto was awestruck to see who called it. "Is that your name?" Haruka felt the need to look away from the twinkling emerald eyes, their enthusiasm bothered him in ways he couldn't entirely comprehend. Out of stubbornness, however, he held their gaze. If someone was going to look away first, it would not be him.

"W-well," Mako, as he was called, itched at his face, "Nagisa calls me that as a nickname. My real name is Makoto Tachibana." With that, he extended his large hand to the pale pianist, "It's good to meet you, Haru-chan."

"Y-yeah," Haru felt himself blushing, internally berating himself for the very notion, "and drop the chan." He hesitated, but took Makoto's hand in his own for what should have been a short shake.

"Ahh! Haru-chan, your hands are so cold!" Before Haru could pull away, he found his small hand clasped between two much larger, much warmer ones. "You're going to get sick if-" Before either could complain however, they were interrupted by a tinkling peal of laughter, Kisumi nearly in tears.

"Oh Haru-chan, I've never seen you blush like that before!" The strawberry-haired boy giggle even harder at the glare Haru shot him as he hastily withdrew his hand.

As Kisumi excused himself to continue his snickering, Nagisa offered an apology on Makoto's behalf.

"Don't worry about it Haru-chan, Makoto is always like that: he's like our really manly mom!" His explanation failed to lift the air of awkwardness, even as Makoto apologized profusely, trying to explain why he had just tried to hold a celebrity's hand.

Rei sighed heavily, just as the bus door was slammed open and a very disheveled, red-haired manager stomped in, snow clinging to his face.

"The fuck is this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really though I am sorry! Ugh if I could type out the health issues I've been having I could write a novel. 
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Comments and kudos are my sword and shield when it comes to fighting art block! 
> 
> Also I have a general direction in which this is going, but it's going to take some time to get there, so if you have suggestions or something you'd like to see in the meantime, I'm open to them!

**Author's Note:**

> Was it horrible? Should I give writing forever? Let me know what you think! Your comments encourage me! (good or bad)


End file.
